Lonely Souls
by KagoKitty
Summary: [COMPLETE]Miroku and Sango on a night together...and alone. Will they ever have a decent conversation...or more importantly, confess their love? (One-shot broken down into 3 seperate parts.)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co...still waiting on the note of ownership I asked for...

Rating: R to NC-17 (FOR A REASON, CHILDREN)

Pairing(s): Miroku/Sango

Summary: Miroku and Sango on a night together...and alone. Will they ever have a decent conversation...or more importantly, confess their love?

A/N: This story was inspired by a drawing done by Druihd. You can find it here (just delete all spaces): h t t p : d r u i h d . s t a z e . o r g / l o n e l y s o u l s . h t m l

****

Chapter 1

The figure of a woman was seen silently sliding the shoji door that opened to the windy world outside. She had woken up to its howling call, and just couldn't seem to fall back asleep since.

She clasped her hands together above her head and stretched her arms upward, popping small kinks out of her sore back.

The day before, the small group she was associated with ran across a small town. The houshi had said for there to be a cursed spirit nearby, and had gotten them all a place to stay for some real comfort from the outdoors.

'And not a moment too soon, houshi-sama,' she thought to herself as she walked out to the small porch of the house they were staying in.

She rested her elbow on the railing of the porch, cupping her face in her hand. Her hair, freed from its usual binding, seemed to have a mind of its own, playing with the violent winds, as was her sleeping yukata that was borrowed from the village.

She gazed up at the night sky, brow furrowed in deep thought, as she felt a warm, furry nuzzle on the back of her naked leg that was vulnerable to the cold.

She smiled warmly as she rounded the banister to sit on a high step, the tiny fire cat bouncing gracefully into her lap.

She stroked Kirara's fur absently, her eyes still trained to the twinkling stars above her, memories flooding her mind. Only…these memories of her family weren't like the usual ones. Not like the memories that had her jerking awake in the middle of the night from her sleep. These were ones that made her feel warm inside, almost…peaceful. Despite the harsh conditions of the weather, they were slowly putting a small smile on her lips and making her honey eyes shine in remembrance.

'Unlike last night,' she thought with a slight scowl contorting her face, 'much unlike last night…'

The night before, the mismatched band of shard-seekers stopped for the night at the edge of a small clearing. She had fallen asleep only a while after putting a certain hentai monk into unconsciousness with her Hiraikotsu. She awoke only to cry with the reliving of the death of the taijiya in her dreams. The reliving of her younger brother being controlled to kill them all, the pain of him stabbing her, the memory of his face in horror after knowing what he had done, the reliving of…horror.

She had awakened from the worst nightmare of all…only to see him.

Him. That look of pure concern on his face, the smell of sandalwood and musky incense she had always him to carry, the feel of two warm hands on her cheeks and of cool robes flowing swiftly over her face and around her shoulders as he held her sobbing form; never leaving her senses until she had fallen back asleep.

'Where _is_ houshi-sama?' she thought to herself while looking at her pet, almost as if expecting to find the answer from her.

"Mew!" came the uncertain answer.

They had all gotten sent to separate quarters for the night. The only rooms open were for couples, so they all agreed to share them that way than sleeping on the ground once again. Her and Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome.

Her eyebrows plunged deeply over her eyes, 'He wasn't in the room when I woke up, either…'

Realizing this, she decided to find him and try to convince him to sleep at least ONCE in his nocturnal life.

As she slowly stood, Kirara jumped out of her resting place rather irritated, mewing softly. Sango dusted herself off and patted the small fire cat on the head, reassuring that she'd be back. She turned, one hand on the railing to climb back up the steps, only to stop when she saw a lone figure resting against the doorway, his staff habitually pulled close to his chest and his eyes mesmerized by the night sky, as hers were not too long ago.

"Houshi-sama." she stated with her brows raised high in surprise, only to drop back down in a quizzical manner, "Where were you?"

His violet eyes sought her face slowly, almost shamefully, "I needed time to think."

"Oh," she looked down, eyes trained to the floor as she climbed fluidly up the steps, the breeze still throwing her unbound hair around her lithe frame. She wrapped an arm around one of the poles of the wooden rail, her eyes finding his as she leaned her head against it innocently, and a wistful smile on her lips, "What about?"

He walked up beside her, placing his staff on the floor, looking back out at the stars thoughtfully, "My family."

"I don't think I've heard much about your family."

He turned his face to her and she noticed something she had overlooked from farther away, "Houshi-sama," she said, coming off the rail to cup his chin, her hair now dancing around them both in the never-ending breeze. "You've been crying," she whispered softly, knowingly.

He closed his eyes as he gently took her hands in his, pulling them from his face and placing them in between their bodies.

"I haven't in so many years," he said as he looked at their hands, smiling bitterly, "I panicked…it just suddenly came over me in a wave of…"

"Grief?" she suggested, entwining their fingers as his eyes shot up and met hers once again, hers averting his this time, "It hurts…I know."

She lifted her hands, still connected with his as she stepped closer to him, as their hands ended up resting on his broad chest, her eyes never wavering from his, "Sometimes it's good to just let it all out."

"Like you?"

She stiffened.

He squeezed her hands in a comforting gesture, "I wish I could be as brave as you with my tears," he gave a small smile, "but I'm not."

"Houshi-sama…" she gave him a sympathetic look.

He dropped her hands before stooping to pick up his staff back up. With his back to her he stated in his calm, melancholy voice, "We all have our own ways of showing our emotions."

He suddenly hesitated, placing his staff against the wall before untying his outer robe and walking over to her. Draping the heavy piece of clothing over her shoulders as it billowed around her feet, he added, "Crying is just not one of my ways."

She looked up at him from over her shoulder as she accepted the robe, holding onto it tightly with one hand as his scent surrounded her. He gazed back at her, "Sango, its starting to get colder out here. I suggest we go back into the room where there's a fire, ne?"

"Hai," she replied, turning around and burying her face in his chest as his arms wound around her in reflex, protectively.

They stood like that for a while, both transfixed by the other's warmth.

He snaked a hand to her chin, tilting her head up to face him, his eyes warm, but his tone sarcastic, "You are one complex woman, Sango-sama."

She smiled sleepily, her eyelids half-lowered, "Just what do you mean by that?"

"During the day you beat me with your Hiratoksu," he grinned boyishly as he tucked a wild piece of hair behind her ear, "and during the night I find you in my arms."

She was about to call him 'baka' when his hand caught under her chin again, pressing his lips to her own.

The kiss lingered a few seconds more before they slowly broke apart, and Miroku all but crushed her to him as he whispered into her ear, his eyes clenched tight, "I've lost everything, Sango…my family, m-my life…but I can guarantee that I will not lose you."

She felt something splash onto her cheek and her eyes widened.

Tears.

She slowly pushed away from him and looked up at his eyes, which were brimming with tears, as another fell and rolled down his face. She kissed the tear as at stopped at the corner of his mouth before timidly brushing her lips against his.

She smiled up into his eyes, "I thought you didn't express yourself through crying."

He returned the loving smile, "Many things have changed since I've met you."

"Come on," she took his hand in hers, "Let's go inside."


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter 2

"Houshi-sama?"

"Hai, Sango-san?"

The sleepy taijiya, lazily lounging by the small fire place in their room for the night, looked thoughtfully as the monk sitting in his customary position near her: legs crossed and tucked underneath him, hands folded in his lap and covered slightly by his robe (that she had given back to him once they had gone back inside,) his eyes closed, face relaxed and almost…serene.

Definitely unlike the emotional man who had held her in his strong arms earlier.

Miroku waited for her to answer awhile before cracking open an eye slowly, catching the young woman's face. Dazed at first; lying on her stomach with the tiny fire cat nestled at her side, her head held in her hands with her elbows braced on the hard wood floor. Then, he opened his other eye while grinning devilishly boyish when she finally realized she had been staring at him.

She flipped onto her back gracefully to hide her blush, knees slightly drawn up, as Kirara perched herself there, before continuing, "Hou-Miroku," he cocked an eyebrow at hearing the way her voice sounded when saying his given name, "have you ever wondered…what-what exactly you're going to do…when our quest is finished?"

The young man closed his eyes back as he stood and walked next to his still blushing demon exterminator, sitting right near her head to gaze down at her face, his eyes-as well her own-were dancing with the light of the flickering fire, "All the time." He stated while reaching over her form to lightly pet Kirara, who was still lingering onto her spot atop Sango's knees, "Mostly, I just worry about your sake." He smoothed down some of her hair that had fanned out across the floor.

When he noticed that her eyes had widened slightly at the comment, he hastily added, "As well as the sake of all my new found friends."

"Oh…" she shifted, resting on her side, her eyes trained to the magic of the fire, "What do you think will happen…what do you plan to do?"

He gazed at the back of her head, wondering what would be the right thing to say. He couldn't possibly just blurt out what he truly felt.

He gave a bitter smile to himself, 'It would spoil the fun.'

Miroku really didn't care…as long as Sango would be there with him.

"Miroku?"

He shook his head, clearing his mind, before unconsciously running a hand down Sango's long hair, feeling her give a slight shiver in return, "I don't know exactly," he gave a long exhale of breath, "and I think I'd like to keep it that way."

Sango sat up, curling her legs under her as she leaned on his shoulder. Without her even glancing at him, he could hear her smile in her voice, "Me too."

They sat there in comfortable silence once again. Sango had never felt such a calming feeling like she did with Miroku, and she knew that no one else could make her feel as peaceful as he did. She felt him wrap his arm around her, his cursed hand reaching across her front to grab her waist, successfully scooting her over the floor until she somehow ended in his embrace. His legs were slightly bent, resting on either side of her, while her back was against his chest.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her shoulders, as she brought her slender hands up to rest on his forearms, one lovingly swirling his rosary beads in her fingers.

Sango was suddenly reminded of a song. Yes…that song she heard from Kagome's 'see-dee puh-lay-er' thing…it was sad and beautiful, and it reminded her on her view of Miroku.

She started humming it, the vibrations from her voice box soothing them both.

As she reached the end of the melody, Miroku broke the silence, "That was beautiful."

Sango smiled softly, tilting her head back to rest it on his shoulder, meeting his dark, violet eyes that were now swirling in unspoken emotion, "Hmm, it's from a song I heard from Kagome-chan…I fell in love with it."

Miroku gave her a crooked smile, "As I fell in love with you."

At her surprised expression, he knew he'd let it slip, "That is, Sango…I mean-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, "It's alright, Miroku…" she gave a pretty blush, "I…I believe th-that…" she cleared her throat with a nervous, shy smile, the fireplace suddenly seeming interesting, "That is…I feel the same."

He nuzzled the back of her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair, before leaving a small kiss just below her ear. He whispered lowly, "I've always hoped you had."

Sango went to rest her head back on his shoulder as Miroku suddenly caught her lips with his hot mouth. She moaned at the unexplainable sensation, sending a small shiver down his spine at the sound. As Sango craned her neck further for better access, he cupped the side of her face in one hand to assist her.

Miroku felt her grab at the front of his robes, making him smirk against her lips. She sighed into his mouth, and he took the chance to enter her cavern with his tongue.

She felt as if she was being torn from the inside out, but strangely she wanted more…

"Miroku," she whispered, her lips touching his softly at the movement to say the word, before moving her face far enough to see his face.

"What is it, my beautiful Sango?" he asked as he looked down into her glazed-over almond eyes.

"I…I can't take this anymore…" she stated closing her eyes tightly as her hands fisted in his robes so hard that it hurt her knuckles. Looking deeply into his eyes, Sango demanded, "Love me." The fingers of one small hand ran over the contours of his face.

"Miroku…make love to me."

T

B

C

Thanks for the wonderful reviews...I'm hoping to add the end part sometime soon! I've gotten some of the best reviews ever on this story...thank you all.

Much Love!!


	3. Chapter Three

WARNING: This chapter contains lemon content! Please do not read if you do not like R rated sexual material and/or are offended by it. I don't want any flames about my writing or anything of that nature. (If you do flame me, it'll be a waste of time and will only be deleted...in the nicest way possible, of course. :)

For those of you who would like to read the full-out lemon version, you can go to www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org/fanfic/view(blank space)ch(dot)php/75508/266979/ ENJOY!

****

Chapter 3

"I…I can't take this anymore…" she stated closing her eyes tightly as her hands fisted in his robes so hard that it hurt her knuckles. Looking deeply into his eyes, Sango demanded, "Love me." The fingers of one small hand ran over the contours of his face.

"Miroku…make love to me."

****

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

This was just too good to be true…did he hear correct?

Miroku gazed long and hard into Sango's eyes, trying to see what she was thinking, "Sango…" he was too shocked to say anything else as she trailed her slender fingers from his face to behind his neck, removing his hair from its binding.

.:.I've never written a love song.:.

.:.That didn't end in tears.:.

He closed his eyes at the feeling of Sango running her hands through his thick mass of short hair, "Are you sure Sango?" When he noticed she was a little too into his hair to hear him, he took her by the shoulders to get her complete attention. "What if there is an outcome to this night?"

She looked deeply into the dark depths of his eyes before dragging him on top of her form on the wooden floor, "If I ever became pregnant, I would only hope for you to be the father."

Miroku smiled at that, "But I never asked you properly-"

"You have once," Sango reminded him, shadowing her eyes with her bangs, "But did you mean it?"

.:.Maybe you'll rewrite my love song.:.

.:.If you can replace my fears.:.

He tipped her chin up, his face serious when she finally made eye contact with him, "Watashi no ko o unde judases?" When she didn't respond Miroku sighed and added, "Or have you already given up on me and moved on?"

Sango's honey eyes were shining brilliantly as she felt tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. She was speechless…especially in the compromising position she herself had put them in down on the hard, cold floor. She felt a tear escape down the side of her face.

Miroku put a finger to the fallen tear to wipe it away, "These," he asked as he studied the liquid on his digit before turning his violet eyes back on her face, "are happy tears, I hope."

"Hai," Sango laughed while her cat-like eyes sparkled. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed the tip of his nose to hers, "And I will have your child."

"Only one?" he placed that familiar lecherous grin back on his face.

"Maybe two."

"Or three?"

"Six…"

"Nine?"

"Stop," Sango stated, closing her eyes and shaking her head, "Nine's too many."

.:.I need your patience and guidance.:.

.:.And all your lovin' and more.:.

"Not when you're in love."

She opened her eyes at the way he proclaimed that statement, but they automatically closed as he kissed her passionately, his hunger evident on his lips. She kept with his pace; enjoying the sensation that only one kiss from Miroku could give her body.

Miroku smiled against her lips as he felt her warm tongue shyly touch his own. He started a battle as he pushed his tongue into her hot mouth, tangling with hers in the process. At her small whimper, Miroku pulled away, leaving a distraught Sango feeling vulnerable under him. His eyes swept down her clothed body, taking in every inch of the moment before bringing them back up to her own eyes, "Are you sure?"

Slowly rubbing a leg against one of his, she purred, "More now than I'll ever be."

He untied her yukata, hesitantly pushing it apart until she shook it off her arms impatiently. Leaving it down around her hips, it kept her lower half covered.

'Well,' Miroku thought, 'I might die of happiness if I see too much at once…'

Sango's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she watched his face while he slowly made a visual trek up her body. She felt uncomfortable as she realized he was stopping to glance at every small scar on her frame.

.:.When thunder rolls through my life.:.

.:.Will you be able to weather the storm?.:.

"Miroku," her voice was broken in a small voice of embarrassment, "I know you've seen my many scars before…and, if you…"

Miroku stared at her, pain evident in his dark orbs, as she was silenced by merely seeing him that way.

Trailing his hands as softly as a breeze across her exposed arms, Miroku gave her an indecipherable smile as he leaned forward to whisper into her ear, giving her goose bumps. "Want to know a secret?"

.:.There's so much I would give ya, baby.:.

.:.If I'd only let myself.:.

.:.But there's this well of emotions.:.

.:.I feel I must protect.:.

Before Sango could even think to answer, Miroku sat back onto his haunches as he untied both his outer and inner robe, throwing them across the room to be left in only what he was born in. Her eyes widened at the sight before her…

She smiled at him.

Miroku had scars, too.

He chuckled deeply in his throat as Sango threw herself at him, pinning him to the floor, causing the rest of her yukata to fall from her body without notice or care.

.:.But what's the point of this armor.:.

.:.If it keeps the love away, too?.:.

'He's scarred…he's many scars, as I do. Miroku shares my scars…physically,' Sango grinned at him from her spot above him as their fingers intertwined, just as they did not two hours ago outside, 'and emotionally. He is perfect.'

.:.I'd rather bleed with cuts of love.:.

.:.Than live without any scars.:.

Miroku lifted his head off of the floor, claiming her lips. Keeping their kiss connected, he skillfully wrapped a leg around one of hers, flipping her over once again. He supported his weight onto his forearms as he peered down at his soon-to-be lover.

She opened loving, trusting, and lusty eyes to his gaze as a small pink blush sprinkled across her nose and cheekbones…a look that he thought looked good on his demon hunter extraordinaire.

Whimpering at his slow pace of action, Sango pouted up at him.

"Don't struggle, my little taijiya…I just want to worship you."

.:.Baby, can I trust this?.:.

.:.Or do all things end?.:.

Sango exhaled as she tried to relax. It was extremely hard considering she was so inexperienced!

She suddenly took in a very sharp intake of air as she felt him cup her breasts in his palms. Her head tilted back as he kissed, licked, and even nibbled, his way down her slender throat. Sango's breathing started to grow ragged as she realized he was moving towards her chest.

When Miroku reached his goal, and Sango lost control of her body…and she didn't care for it back, either.

Her back arched, bringing more into his mouth as he sucked and tugged with his teeth. Just as she didn't think she could take the delicious torture any longer, he merely just switched to the other neglected mound of flesh, repeating the slow actions upon it.

"Oh, Kami," Sango panted. Miroku's wandering right hand was stroking her, making her shiver with a pleasure she'd never known to feel. He was touching her where her pleasure felt centered. Her heels dug into the floor as her hips slightly lifted, letting Miroku know without words how it must've felt.

Smirking to himself, he then pressed two fingers against her; slowly dragging them around while watching her face…he wanted to see, from her facial expression, where her most sensitive spot was hidden. Resuming his journey, Miroku saw it…that almost unnoticeable little flinch letting him know he'd passed it.

His sharp eyes were glued to her face. He watched as he found it again, this time, rubbing slightly to make sure.

"Aiee!!" She gasped loudly, instinctively bucking her hips against his hand as he applied even more pressure.

Knowing that he'd found out her best spot, he bent down to tap on the nub at the top with his tongue while at the same time, speeding up the pace with his fingers.

Miroku felt Sango stiffen under him. He knew he'd helped her finally reach heaven. He removed his fingers as he crawled atop her, her spasms still not done racing through her as he lovingly kissed her.

.:.I need to hear that you'd die for me.:.

.:.Again and again and again.:.

As Sango returned to earth, she noticed how she felt wetter than before, also…warmer.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Miroku resting on top of her, waiting for her return with a smile and passion-glazed eyes of his own.

"Wow…" she breathed, her chest still heaving from her first full-out orgasm.

He leaned down, warming the cold tip of her nose with his lips, as he hoarsely ground out, "Aishiteru, Koishii."

.:.So tell me when you look in my eyes.:.

.:.Can you share all the pain and happy times?.:.

Tears threatened to return to her eyes, but never got the chance as Miroku slowly slid into her, stopping short of taking her virginity while a bead of sweat ran down his temple.

Noticing his hesitation, and remembering what she'd heard from village girls about how becoming an ex-virgin was always painful, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Miroku's strong neck.

"Aishiteru, Miroku."

That was all he needed.

He broke through Sango's thin layer of virgin skin in one swift stroke, swallowing her small yell of pain with his soft lips.

She tried to focus on anything but the sharp pain in her abdomen. She decided on using Miroku's mouth for therapy.

Licking at his lips, Sango easily got him to open them for her. Tickling the roof of his mouth with her small tongue, she noticed that her pain had subsided. She had the feeling of being linked to the world in a new light…

Miroku was her link there.

Recovered and ready for him, Sango smiled, letting him know it was okay to follow through.

He did…

…and she loved it.

When her vision cleared, Sango blinked a couple times as Miroku collapsed his spent body on top of hers.

.:.Cause I will love you for the rest of my life.:.

He was saying meaningless things and words of promise into her ear as he nuzzled her neck. She was bathing in the afterglow of their love…nothing besides the two of them there, together, right then mattered more to her.

He disconnected himself from her while she was still enjoying the feelings that were still rushing through her.

Lying on his side, Miroku spooned her up against his chest as Sango sighed contently.

He felt vibrations…and he heard that haunting melody she'd been humming earlier as she'd sat in his lap…right before he'd slipped up and told her he loved her.

No…he hadn't slipped up at all…

It was the damned smartest thing he'd ever said.

With that thought, he buried his nose into the scent of rose that was her hair, hearing the faint ending words of the song as she sang it to him.

.:.This is my very first love song.:.

.:.That didn't end in tears.:.

.:.I think you re-wrote my love song.:.

.:.For the rest of my years.:.

.:.I will love you for the rest of my.:.

.:.Life.:.

****

Fin

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Thank you to every single reviewer and reader…you guys rock. I know I kind of delayed the ending too long…but I had to edit it because it was so explicit to begin with. Ha, I didn't want to get myself in trouble! Hopefully some did go to read the NC-17 version…you'll see that I tried to make it tasteful enough so that it wasn't just hentai.

Oh…this story is my baby…thanks again to all who have helped, even if you don't realize it!

Oh yeah…'Watashi no ko o unde judases?' is another way to say 'Will you bear my child?' But hopefully you guys figured that much out.

¡Mucho amor a usted todo y caja fuerte de la estancia, ahora!

Kitty


End file.
